Deep Dreams
by The Mangosity
Summary: Roxas finds Sora unconscious in the forest and feels drawn to help him out of it. Sora also finds that the unstable behavior of dreams can sometimes be painfull. This actually might contain some KHII spoilers, but not too many. Sorry for not warning!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

This is my first fan fiction that I've ever done. **_Ever._** So please enjoy it as much as you can. Set in Roxas' POV just so you're not confused.

Deep Dreams

"Oh great," I thought, "Three more weeks of summer, and I still haven't finished my homework assignment." I had gone to a deep part of Twilight Town's forest were a certain kind of fruit grew. I liked this fruit and since Mom and Dad were away for the week I had to improvise for dinner. Now on the way back home, I had started thinking about my unfinished homework, "Olete's going to kill me," I said out loud.

So that I wouldn't get lost in the vast forest I made flags and stuck them in the ground. As I came to the first flag, a small light caught the corner of my eye, "What's that?" I said following its glow. What I saw, I didn't think I would see even in my wildest dreams.

"Sora," I whispered getting closer to the limp figure of Sora. How could this be? How could the boy that I'd dreamed about so many times that I knew everything about him be alive right in front of me? Or at least I thought he was alive, "Hey, you okay?" I placed my hand on his back and he groaned and moved his arm little. Good, he was alive but for some reason he was a little damp and I didn't know why. It _had _rained last night, but how could he have been out here all night? It was here that I made up my mind. I didn't know why Sora was here or how long he'd even been here, but I felt like I was supposed to help him.

I was going to have to carry him so I slung his arms over my shoulders. Even though he was unconscious, Sora was still clutching the giant key he was always carrying. I knew enough about Sora to know that he was the Key Bearer so this didn't surprise me. What did scare me though were the cuts and bruises that ran up and down his arms. They were fresh too, because as I lifted his legs up behind me I accidentally bumped one of the bruises and he gave the slightest jump.

What would have been a 45-minute walk back to Twilight Town Took me two hours while I had Sora with me. He was really heavy and I was constantly stopping to put him down so that I could catch my breath. By the time I got into the tram common it was already dark but I actually didn't mind this because if it was dark that probably meant that everybody would be inside sleeping. I didn't want someone to see me with Sora because I might have had to answer some questions I didn't want to answer, and once they found out how injured Sora was the person might have brought Sora to the hospital. They might've taken him away from me and I wasn't going to let that happen.

I was quickly drawn away from my thoughts y the sudden clatter of the Key Blade falling from Sora's hands. He grunted and I heard the sound of faint footsteps. As I scrambled to get the Key Blade from the ground Sora started moving his arms, and then his legs, "Oh no," I thought, "He's waking up," and it was true, Bit by bit Sora was regaining consciousness. With the footsteps drawing ever nearer I had no choice but to run behind one of the common's many platforms. Sara was moving so much though, that I lost my grip on him and dropped him. Luckily we were already behind the platform and all I had to do was pull him against the wall.

As the person I knew was right around the corner came closer Sora started stirring and said a sleepy, "Where am I?"

"No Sora be quiet," I said trying to calm him down, but he wouldn't comply.

"Who are you?" he said even louder than he had said the other thing. I had to keep him quiet so I did the only thing I could think of.

I wrapped my right arm around his waist to hold his hands down and clamped my left hand over his mouth hopping that he wouldn't struggle too much. I was wrong though. Sora put up such a fight that it took all of my strength just to keep him still.

When the footsteps had passed I finally released Sora and he fell to the ground, heaving. He must have been really weak right now. I hadn't broken a lot of sweat trying to restrain him, but now Sora looked like he was about to pass out, and he did. He was on his knees one second and collapsing to the ground the next. He fell so fast that I didn't even have a chance to catch him.

"Sora," I said in a concerned whisper. As I placed my hand on his side I could feel his almost useless attempts to take in oxygen, "Don't worry Sora, we're almost home." I walked the rest of the way without stopping to put Sora down once, not counting when I got to the stairs and had to briefly lean him against the banister to check and see that everyone in my complex was in their room asleep. When I saw that the coast was clear, I went back to got Sora. I fumbled with the knob to get us inside where Sora would be safe and where there would be no risk of anyone seeing him.

Once I got into the house and my room I dropped Sora onto the bed, "What do I do? What do I do?" were my first thoughts. Then I remembered that Sora was still wet and that I had to get the clothes he was wearing off of him right then or he would catch pneumonia. After a long time of rummaging through my closet, I finally found a pair of pajamas that would fit him. It was a few minutes before I got Sora situated in my clothes. I took his wet ones and put them on the hanger on the wall so that they could dry.

Then I brought the thin sheet I usually used up to him and realized that it probably wasn't going to keep him warm enough. I got the big comforter that I usually used in the winter out from under the bed. I put it on the bed and started smoothing out all of the wrinkles from almost a year of no use. I sighed and sat at the edge of the bed as anxiety tested my stomach. I just didn't understand, to think that this boy who wasn't even conscious held all of my answers.

"Riku," he mumbled. Sora was talking in his sleep, "Why, why…" Now I went to the other side of the room not wanting to hear anything private of Sora's. I curled up in the soft chair that was in the corner and soon fell asleep.

I woke with a start, forgetting why I was sleeping in a chair, but then I remembered about Sora and looked over to where he was laying. He hadn't moved an inch last night and was still in the same place that I'd left him. Getting out of the chair I stretched and looked at the clock. It was 7:00 AM, the time I'd promised the guys I'd meet them. I felt kind of reluctant about leaving Sora here by himself.

"I guess I can leave you alone for a little while," I said straitening out my disheveled clothes. I didn't bother changing them. Then I went over to the door and opened it. I left without looking at Sora again because I knew that if I did I would've changed my mind about leaving.

I ran to the back alley, The Usual Spot, where Hayner, Pence, Olete and I hang out, where I said I was going to meet them. When I got there everyone was just sitting around talking.

I sat down not saying anything to anyone when Hayner said, "Aren't you going to say hi?"

"Oh, sorry," I said plastering a smile onto my face. I really didn't want to be here, "So what's up?"

"Well we couldn't figure out anything to do," said Olete.

"So I guess we could just hang out here," said Pence.

"Hey we can still have fun here," said Hayner, although I could see that he really wanted to get out and do something. I stayed here for a while, talking about everything that came to mind and then playing some board games. It got to be about 1:00 PM and I knew I had to get back to Sora.

"Yeah, I have to go," I said heading for the exit.

"And where are you off to in such a hurry," Hayner said with that little hint of impertinence he always carried.

"Well," I said the first thing that came to my mind, "I promised my mom I'd be at home between 1:00 and 3:00 so that she could call me and make sure I hadn't gotten into any trouble." I was actually almost telling the truth. My mom _had_ told me to be home so that she could call but it was between 4:00 and 7:00.

I almost thought he wasn't going to believe me but Hayner finally said, "Okay, see you tomorrow."

"Yeah," I said waving at the others and rushing out. I went down Market Street to get some supplies for the house, and then I made my way back home. When I got to the front door to my room I stopped. I didn't know what I would see on the other side. I was afraid that it was going to be something bad, but was relieved when I saw Sora sleeping peacefully on his side. This was good since he had actually moved since I'd left him.

Since Sora was doing okay, I decided to go to the room that my parents slept in. I sat down on the bed and felt the soft, cushiony blankets. This would be perfect to sleep in tonight. I got up and spent the rest of the day listening to the radio and popping in on Sora every now and then. When night came I got the pair of pajamas I normally wore and before I went to bed checked Sora one more time. He was doing okay so I didn't have any anxiety tonight as I slowly fell asleep in my parent's luxurious king sized bed.

**To Be Continued...**

Okay, I didn't think it was so bad, but please tell me if you did. Will try to update in 2-3 weeks.This is The Mangosity telling youpeace out!


	2. Chapter 2

Hi everybody! This has been a trip for me, and I got 243 hits! Thanks for all of the reviews and positive feedback. Unlike in the last one, I found all ofgrammatical errors that I could. So now, without further ado, Deep Dreams, Chapter 2!

Deep Dreams

It was Monday, two days after I had found Sora, and I had a feeling about today. I had a feeling that he was going to wake up today, so I was kind of reluctant when Hayner, Pence and Olete asked me to come hang out with them. I had become a bit more relaxed about him being in my house so I wasn't as nervous as I had been before about leaving him here, but if Sora woke up while I was away, that might have been a problem.

Since I knew about this possible dilemma, I decided to reject them and go to get some breakfast instead. I bought a few things and started heading back to the house. As I was walking though, I heard a strange noise behind me. I turned around and nothing was there, but when I faced my front there was a black creature with glowing yellow eyes.

"What _is_ that?" I whispered to myself. The creature started running at me making an un-human sound. I ran toward the tram common where this whole mess began, but then I wished I hadn't. Tens of creatures similar to the one stalking me were standing there, as if they were waiting for someone to absentmindedly wander here, and I was that someone. There were all kinds of the creature, even some that flew, but I knew that none of them were good news.

I took one small step backwards and they all came surging in on me. I tried to run, but I couldn't out run them all. One of the smaller ones caught my leg and I tripped. This was the end for me. I closed my eyes as they started crawling onto my legs, but was confused when they started backing away. I opened my eyes to see a strange light in front of me. When the light settled the Key Blade was in its place, and the creatures were cowering in its wake. Apparently, they were scared of it so I picked it up.

"What's this doing here?" I thought. I had leaned the Key Blade against the side of the bed and it had stayed there ever since. I didn't really care why it was here, I actually just wanted to get away from these creatures so I ran. The closer I got to my house the more creatures seemed to pop up.

"No," I said. This could only mean that they were after Sora. That was the only explanation I could come up with as to why all of these things were here. I destroyed a few more getting to my building. I ran up the stairs, wrenched open the front door and almost tripped over my feet as a scampered to get to my room's door. I first had to unlock the many locks I had started using on it ever since Sora had, "moved in." When I finally unlocked the door, I opened it and saw what looked like an orb that was black with blue swirled into it looming over Sora. It had long antennae and the same yellow eyes as all of the rest of them.

"Darkball," I thought, not knowing why this word came into my mind. As I was about to move into action and destroy it, something unexpected happened. Sora shifted and his eyes slowly opened, but then widened in fear. He sat up, put his hand out and the Key Blade left my hand. As it seemingly slipped through my fingers, the feeling that it would someday be there again didn't leave.

Sora was amazing from the point that he jumped out of the bed, to the point that the Darkball disappeared from having been pummeled by the Key Blade so many times. When the last of the black remnants had dissipated his legs slid out from under him, as if his own weight was too much for him.

"Are you alright?" I said helping him into a sitting position on the bed.

"Yeah," he said, "Who are you?"

"Uh, my name is Roxas," I said feeling kind of awkward.

Sora stared down at the Key Blade and after a few moments he asked, "How is it that you're able to use the Key Blade?" I started to answer him, but then began to ponder on that myself. How _had_ I used the Key Blade? It had kind of just appeared in front of me without warning.

"I don't know, but you should rest now," I said, "Your still kind off weak." At first he gave me a look that said he was about to disagree with me, so I gave his shoulder a little push, "Come on." "Oh great," I thought, "He probably thinks I sound like his mother."

Whether he was thinking this or not, he finally said, "Okay." He slipped his legs under the covers, rolled over and was literally asleep within seconds.

"Wow, you sure can get to sleep fast," I said not really expecting an answer. As I left the room and closed the door, I could have sworn I heard the movement of sheets. When the sound stopped I opened the door a crack and saw that Sora had moved the comforter to the end of the bed and was only using the sheet. I smiled to myself as I closed the door and thought, "So Sora, you don't like much heat when you sleep either, huh?"

Except for the brief conversation we had after destroyed the Darkball, Sora didn't speak to me very much. Throughout the day I kept on coming in to where Sora was to see if he needed something. Whenever I said, "Sora, do you need anything?" he always said no and looked at me with eyes full of sadness. Sometimes when I came in he'd either be sleeping, sitting up and hugging his knees, or staring out of the window with a distant look on his face.

The next day, I was determined to make conversation so I said, "Sora, how'd you get here?"

At first he didn't say anything, but then he sighed and said in a voice so small that I had to strain to hear, "Dreams."

"Dreams?" I repeated, confused by what he had said.

"Yes, dreams." Sora went on to tell me a strange story about a place called Castle Oblivion that took away your memories, and about how he was sleeping right now to get his back. I wasn't sure that I believed what he was saying, but one thing that he said caught my attention.

"I think I'm dreaming," he said.

"What? How can you be dreaming?" I asked wondering if he was still drowsy.

"I told you before. I'm sleeping right now," said Sora, "And I think I'm jumping from one world to another in my sleep. I doubt I'm going to remember it all when I wake up though." It took a moment for all of this to soak in. Then Sora spoke again, "The last world I was in was terrible. It hurt so much that I wondered if this was even a dream or not."

Sora started retiring deeper into himself, and I was confident not to let him, "What happed?" It took longer to get Sora to answer this question than the first.

Then he finally murmured, "Heartless." This word, didn't it mean cold or hateful?

"What do you mean by heartless?"

"That creature I destroyed yesterday was a heartless," he said, "They're creatures that eat peoples hearts."

"Are there more types of heartless other than that one?" I asked. Sora nodded. If there were other types of heartless then that must have meant that the creatures that had swarmed the town yesterday were heartless. I didn't even know if they were still there since I was scared of them and hadn't left the house since yesterday, "So what happened in your last dream?"

Sora sighed again and said, "I was in a world, a dark world. There were heartless, everywhere. When I tried to use the Key Blade, it didn't even hurt them, but they hurt me." He held out his arm and exposed his wounds, "That's why I have these." Sora averted his gaze from my own and looked out of the window. "It hurt so much," he whispered, "I don't want to go through that pain again." I thought for a second. What Sora had gone through was horrible and I felt really sorry for him. I knew I couldn't erase the memory of the pain, but I could prevent another memory from coming.

"Sora," I said putting my hand on his shoulder, "Don't worry, there's no pain here. No hurt." At first he just looked at me, but then Sora smiled. It was the first time I'd seen him smile since he got here, and it was truly a serene smile.

"Thank you," he said, "Roxas." I smiled back at him and told him to sleep. Unlike the last time, he didn't disagree with me and by the time I'd gotten to the door, he was dozing.

I walked to my parent's bed, which I had basically dubbed as my bed. I was tired for some reason, and since I did _not _want to face the heartless I knew were outside, I collapsed onto the bed and soon fell asleep.

"Roxas," a distant voice was calling my name. I ignored it. "Roxas, come on wake up." I wanted to wake up, but sleep was becoming me so I subsided to its call. "_Roxas_," I felt myself being shaken awake and I opened my eyes to see Sora staring down at me, fully clothed, worry apparent in his eyes.

"Roxas, we have to go _now_," he said pulling my arm.

"Why? What's…" I started to ask but was interrupted by the horrible sound that the heartless make when they appear.

"That's why," Sora said and with a final yank, he pulled me onto my feet and out of the room.

"What's happening?" I asked as he dragged me down the hallway and down the stairs, but he didn't answer me. Out in the town it was obvious that he had no idea where he was going because he was constantly going down alleyways that led to dead ends. Finally he ran down the alley that led to The Usual Spot and shoved me in there. "What's going on?" I tried to ask again.

After he caught his breath, he said, "They're here, the heartless." I then realized what must've happened. While I had been sleeping, the heartless finally made it into the house. They must have woken up Sora who then woke up me.

"What are we going to do?" I asked.

"You're not going to do anything," Sora said, "You stay here, and I'll take care of the heartless." I started to say something but he ran out before I had a chance to. In about half and hour he came back with the Key Blade in his hand, "Run," he cried, but before I could even get up from where I was sitting, ten or even fifteen heartless appeared around us. Sora destroyed two of them with one blow and said, "This way."

As he and I ran, a heartless' claw dug into Sora's pocket and it ripped a little whole in it, "No," he said as key chain after key chain fell out of it. He suddenly hit the top of his fore head, "Of course," he said bending down and picking one of them up. He unhooked the key chain that was on the end of Key Blade and replaced it with the one he'd just picked up. The Key Blade glowed for a second and then turned into what looked like the Key Blade with bright twine wrapped around it.

"What did you do?" I asked, astonished at what he'd just done.

"I only used the key chain Ultima Weapon," Sora said as if it was the simplest thing in the world. He left my side and started destroying heartless at a really fast pace. I looked down at all of the other key chains that he'd dropped, and two of them caught my eye.

"Oathkeeper," I thought, "Oblivion." I don't know why, but my hands worked by themselves and picked up these two key chains. As I inspected them in my hands, I took note that one was a black crown and one was a little star. These seemed extremely familiar to me, but I didn't know why. Suddenly, they started to glow in my hands, and like with the Key Blade, they turned into two different Key Blades, one black, and one white. It occurred to me that I could now help Sora with all of the heartless he was fighting so I ran through the town trying to find him. When I found him he was fighting a bunch of Darkballs, and he was wining, except for the fact that one was sneaking up on him.

"Hey, behind you," I cried. Sora looked behind him just in time to see me destroying the heartless. He opened his mouth to say something, but I said, "No, I don't know how I'm using these two Key Blades."

"Actually," he said pointing behind him, "I was going to ask you if you could take care of those heartless over there." As he said this, the most concentrated noise I've ever heard in my life came from behind us. When we turned around and looked at what was behind us, we dreaded what we saw. What looked like _hundreds _of heartless were standing right there, as if daring us to make one move.

"Are you ready for this?" I asked in awe of all of the heartless before us.

Sora smirked, "Are you kidding?" he asked, "I'm always ready for this."

Well, that's all for now. If you thought that was good, wait till you see what I have in store for you in the next chapter! Oh, and just to do a little, "friend" a favor, would you people get on over to a story called, "Infection," and review it already! It's by Sunshine in a Bag and it's very good. I am tired of being the only one that's reviewed itso if you could do that, that would be great, thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

YAY! (By the way, I'm prone to saying yay.) YAY! This is the third and longest chapter of Deep Dreams. Before you move on to read, I would like to say one thing. Sometimes fanfiction bunchessetencestogether!With my luck, that sentence that was intentionally bunched together will be perfect. Now, that I'm done with my nonsense, on to the third installment of Deep Dreams!

Deep Dreams

There were heartless in every direction and nowhere to go. I pushed at them, trying to make them move and when they wouldn't I just destroyed them. I'd gotten separated from Sora in the sea of heartless and hadn't been able to find him since. Then I saw him, trying to fend off a hoard of what I had come to know as Shadows. "Sora," I called, beckoning him towards me.

It had been about an hour since the heartless appeared in the town, and it seemed that they weren't going to be leaving any time soon. Sora and I had tried to destroy them all, but every time we destroyed one of them, three more popped up in its place. I was getting tired and Sora was even more exhausted than I was. He hadn't fully recovered form his injuries yet and I knew he couldn't possibly last much longer.

"They won't stop coming," I said when he'd finally made it up to me.

After a few seconds of panting, Sora said, "They won't stop until they swallow the heart of this world." Looking over his shoulder he saw the many heartless that were coming towards us. "There're too many," he said as if he'd given up all together, "We can't stay here." He started backing away, and the moment his back foot touched the ground, the heartless started running and making their horrible noise. We raced across the Station Heights until we came to the Station Plaza. Still the heartless wouldn't give up and they kept coming after us.

"What are we going to do?" I cried as the heartless' attack started forcing us to enter the station.

"Come on," he said pulling my arm harder than he ever had. The next thing I knew, we were boarding a strange turquoise train with horizontal yellow stripes that I'd never seen before. It instantly started moving the moment Sora slammed the door shut. The sound of claws against metal could be heard, as the train started moving.

"How did this get here?" I asked looking around. There seemed to be only one section on the train and no conductor.

"I don't know," Sora said as he flopped down on to one of the seats, "Isn't this one of the trains that runs here?"

"No," I said, sitting down across from him, "I've never seen this one before." As I said this, it suddenly went dark. Small lights would appear outside of the windows every now and then, but other than that I could barely see the silhouette of my own hand. "So we wait?" I asked, my eyes blinking at the darkness.

"Yeah, we wait," came the voice of Sora. We waited for a really long time for the train to stop and let us out. Eventually, after what seemed like hours, the inside of the train was bathed in warm sunshine from the setting sun as it slowly came to a stop.

"Finally," I said, shielding my eyes with my hands. I walked over to Sora who had nodded off a while ago. "Sora we're here," I said, nudging him. After some persuasion, he finally looked up and saw the light of the sun.

"Where are we?" he asked rubbing his eyes. I went to over to the door and opened it. There were trees and grass all around and in the distance there were some mountains.

"I don't know, but it's not Twilight Town," I said stepping out with Sora close behind. I looked around and saw a little sign that was shaped like an arrow sticking out of the dirt. "Let's go that way," I said walking in the direction that it pointed.

"I guess so," Sora said as if he was doubtful.

"Hey, we either go this way or we spend our time wandering around aimlessly in the woods," I said as we started walking. As we got deeper into the mixture of trees and shrubs, there got to be more and more little signs pointing us in the, hopefully, right direction. Sora and I soon came to a big wall that was so long that we couldn't see the end of it in either way. In front of us was a door that lead to the other side.

"What do we do? Knock?" I asked, looking for some way to get in.

"Maybe we can try to open it," Sora said pushing against the door, "Come on. Help me." With both of us pushing at the door, it eventually opened revealing a little town.

"Whoa, this looks like Traverse Town," Sora said looking around.

"Traverse Town?"

"Yeah, it's a world that I've been to."

Now a girl who looked a couple of years younger than eighteen came up to us and said, "Hi. You're new here, aren't you?"

"Yeah," I said.

"What's this town called?" Sora asked with curiosity in his voice.

"You're in Staccato Town," the girl said, "My name's Harmony. Want me to show you around?" As we walked around town with Harmony, we found out that Staccato Town was for people who had escaped a world that was attacked by the heartless, but that wasn't going to be destroyed.

"Then my town wasn't destroyed?" I asked happily.

"Yeah," said Harmony, "You'll have to stay here for a while though. The Equivocator only comes by when the heartless don't succeed in destroying a world, and that's not everyday you know."

"Equivocator?" Sora said.

"You came here on a train, right?" asked Harmony, "Well, we call that train The Equivocator. It goes to worlds that are being attacked by heartless so that it s people can escape to Staccato Town until it's safe to go back."

"How're we going to know when the train's here again?" I asked.

"We've got lookouts in the forest. Don't worry, you'll know when it's back," said Harmony, "I wouldn't go back to wherever you came from so soon though. It takes more than just a few days for the heartless to clear out of a world."

"Don't worry, we can handle it," said Sora.

"If you say so," said Harmony. We walked a little while longer before getting to a building that said, "Inn" in bright orange letters. "Well, this is it," said Harmony, "You can stay here until you're ready to leave."

"Thanks," both Sora and I said at the same time. We went through the oak doors and up to the front desk. A man sat in the chair and seemed to be counting money out of the register.

"Um, excuse me," Sora said. The man looked up and seemed to be annoyed that Sora had interrupted his counting.

"What is it?" he asked in a rude tone.

"We…we want to rent a room," said Sora hesitantly.

"Why would I rent to kids like you?" the man asked.

"Because we can pay for it."

"Hey, you'd better mean _you _can pay for it," I whispered into his ear, "I'm broke."

"Don't worry," he whispered back, "I've got it covered." Sora reached into his pocket and pulled out almost 150 Munny. "Will this be enough for two rooms?"

The man gapped in awe at the Munny in Sora's hand and finally said, "Yeah, that'll be enough." He gave Sora two keys and pointed us in the direction of our rooms. Sora had room VI while I had room XIII.

"What do you think it'll be like once we get back to Twilight Town?" I asked Sora as we walked to our rooms.

"It'll definitely be heartless infested," said Sora. He sighed, "It's going to be hard clearing them all out." He had reached his room so he said good-bye and goodnight. I walked further down the hall and soon came to a door with a bras number XIII nailed to it. I opened the door to see one bed and a dresser in a fairly small room. I took off my outer shirt and kicked off my shoes. As I got under the bed's soft covers, I started thinking about everything that had happened to me in the past few days. I'd met Sora, I'd been attacked by heartless, I'd _fought_ heartless, I'd wielded not one, but two Key Blades, I'd ridden on some mysterious train, and I'd ended up in Staccato Town.

"I'm lucky," I thought before falling asleep. In the days that followed, Sora and I found ways to help us get stronger so that when we got back to Twilight Town, we'd be ready or the heartless. We spared with each other, and ran in the hills in the woods to help our agility. We practiced every ability we knew so that it would be at its peak and even managed to learn some new ones while we were at it.

"So, do you think we're ready for them?" I asked Sora on the third day that we'd been in Staccato Town. Now we were eating a dinner of bread and potatoes.

"Hey, we've been practicing so much that we could take on twice as many heartless as there were before," Sora said, putting a spoon full of potatoes into his mouth, "We'll have those heartless out of there in no time." Dinner went on with Sora and I having a light conversation and then going to our rooms.

"Tomorrow's the day we're going back," I said, sitting at the edge of my bed, "I know it." I was so positive that we were going back that I could barely get to sleep from anticipation. When I woke up the next morning, the first thing I saw were a pair of brown eyes staring at me. "Whoa," I cried jerking up in surprise.

"Your jittery today," Harmony said chuckling.

"Harmony, what are you doing here?" I said, regaining what composure I could.

"Just here to tell you that the train's here again," Harmony said, "It'll probably be gone by noon so you'd better hurry."

I looked at my clock and said, "Oh no, it's ten. Does Sora know?"

"Yeah I already told him. He should be ready by now."

"Thanks Harmony," I said getting out of bed and putting on my shoes. As we made our way out to the hall, Sora came out of his room. "Are you ready?" I said.

"Readier than I've ever been," said Sora smiling enthusiastically. We went to the main district that led to the woods and Harmony pointed us in the direction of the train.

"Don't get yourselves killed now," she said with slight worry in her voice.

"We won't," Sora said, "You don't have to worry about us."

"Yeah, we'll be fine," I said.

As we turned around to leave, we both said, "Bye." Harmony smiled at us and waved before closing the doors. We walked for a few minutes before coming to the now familiar turquoise train and I couldn't help but be nervous as we boarded.

"So what are we going to do once we get there?" I said as the lights went off like before.

"We don't need a plan," Sora said, which kind of surprised me, "All we have to do is fight. We have enough experience to take 'em on."

"Enough experience?" I practically shouted, "Last time was the first time I'd ever used any kind of sword."

"I know that, but Roxas, you looked like you'd been using Key Blades for as long as I have last time." I thought back to when I'd used Othkeeper and Oblivion. It _had_ felt kind of like I'd done that some other time in my life, but I couldn't figure out when.

"If you say so," I said waiting for the train ride to end. Unlike last time, the ride to Twilight Town felt very short, and in no time the station could be seen through the windows. When we opened the door and stepped out of the station, Sora and I noticed that there weren't any heartless around.

"Maybe they decided to leave," I said, though I knew it wasn't true. The moment I said that, a pack of about ten heartless appeared.

"I'll take these," I said summoning my Key Blades, "You go check on the Common."

"Right," Sora said running towards Market Street. He then came back and said, "Uh, where would that be again?"

"Just keep on going that way," I said pointing down Market Street.

"Oh yeah," he said sheepishly, and then he started running again. Now I looked at the heartless that were in front of me. There were some Shadows and a few Soldiers. "That won't be so hard," I thought, running at them. It seems they were ready for me though since the one on front jumped out of the way and I ended up putting a dent in the railing. Spinning around I barely missed the outstretched claws of a Soldier. "Maybe this is going to be harder than I thought," I said out loud.

My voice acted like a magnet as more heartless appeared. This time they were red and looked like they had little hats on. One blew a small ball of fire at me that didn't hit me but singed my shirt. I came down on it with the Key Blade, but it was faster than I thought and I missed. Every one of them shot a fireball at my head and I ducked out of the way. "It looks like they use fire," I thought as I got up, "If only I had some water." As I thought this, the tips of the Key Blades glowed a light blue and ice soared out of them. "Ice?" I said. Once again ice came out of the tips of the Key Blades. "Oh, **Ice**!" this time I aimed at the red heartless and all of them were destroyed. I turned to the other Shadows and Soldiers and destroyed them too before they could do anything.

I followed the sound of Key Blade against heartless and found Sora fighting some weird winged heartless. I ran up to help him out and asked, "What are these?"

"They're called Air Soldiers," he said. Then he cried, "**Fire**." Fire came out of the tip of his Key Blade and it seemed to weaken the heartless.

"You can use fire too?" I asked guarding against an Air Soldiers dive.

"Yeah, and a whole bunch of other stuff too."

"Well tell me," I said, "I think I can do that too."

"Okay, let's finish this first though." We beat all of the Air Soldiers, went to a part of Twilight Town that wasn't crawling with heartless, and Sora told me every spell he knew and also told me that the red heartless I'd fought earlier we're called Red Nocturnes.

"Okay, I've got it," I said once he was finished.

"Good, just remember that it works better if you say Blizzard instead of Ice." After I reassured Sora that I had everything down, we went back to where the heartless were. For some reason I had a boost of confidence and I had a feeling that we were going to win.

After a few hours, the heartless were getting less and less common. _We were doing it._ We were down to the last of them and it started getting easier and easier until finally, they were gone. We looked everywhere but we couldn't find any at all.

"I think," I paused, "I think, we did it."

"Your right," Sora breathed, "We did it." Right as we were about to turn to each other, a bright light appeared in front of us. It was so bright that a few seconds after it had appeared, I had to blink a little before I could actually see again.

"What is that?" I asked, dazzled by it.

"I have to go now," Sora said sadly, "This is how I'll get to the next world." Before I even knew what was happening, Sora's arms were around me, pining my own arms to my sides.

"Sora," I said, surprised by what he'd just done. Why was he hugging me?

"I wish I didn't have to forget," he whispered. After a few seconds he finally let me go, stepped into the light, and in a flash, he was gone. The only things left of him were the small tearstains he'd left on my shirt.

* * *

After Sora left, things automatically went back to the way they'd been before he showed up. Now people act as if they don't know the heartless were ever here, and they don't remember anything from the past few days. Hayner, Pence, and _Olete_ don't even remember anything from the past days. They think I've lost it every time I try to remind them of something we did in those days they can't remember. 

It's been four days since Sora came and left, and every day gets harder and harder to remember him. I'm afraid that one day I'm not even going to remember him at all, but that's okay, because at least I can cherish those memories of Sora as much as I can before they go away forever.

I'm finished! I actually finished Deep Dreams! It's the longest story I've ever actually completed. I'm very happy since this gives me time to work on my new story! Yes I'm prioritizing my stories and choosing which ones I like better, but Deep Dreams will always have a space in my mind as my first story that ever got, reviews! And my first story that was ever on :. Moving on, I'm finally going to get to start my new story! The nine of you that put me in your Alerts will most likely know when it comes out. Until them, this is The Mangosity saying Goodbye!


End file.
